Advancement Guide
Welcome initiate. Dark Summoners conjure powerful monsters and use them in against CPU players in missions and events and in battles with other summoners. Player resources *Energy *Battle Points Monster Characteristics *'Attack: '''This shows how much damage they will do in battle. *'Defense: This modifies how much damage is done to them in battle. *'''Hit Points: '''Lose all these and the monster will no longer participate in the battle. All three of these characteristics are renewed at the beginning of any Quest Area. In addition, monsters have level, battle point cost and a letter grade. The battle point cost indicates how many battle points will be required to use the monster in a formation. The letter grade is an indication of a monster's rarity (C is common, while AA+ is rare), it also indicates the potential maximum level of the monster. You will be able to raise monster levels by sacrificing unneeded monsters to give the monsters experience. Finally, some monsters have special Skills . These skills can also be leveled (by sacrificing a single monster with the same skill). Selling When selling a monster the gold you receive is proportional to the monster's BP. For example, selling a monster with 10 BP will result in a sale of 1000 gold while a 1 BP monster will net only 100 gold. This does not apply to gold golem or silver golems which are sold for 2012 (silver golem), 4024 (silver golem+), 8048 (gold golem) and 16092 (gold golem+); other golems sell for the normal amount. In addition, this does not apply to spirits of wisdom and enlightenment, who sell for 100 gold despite having 100+ BP. When selling a monster which has a skill and/or is rank A or higher the game will warn you if you are sure to sell the monster, even though you will be presented with a overview of the monsters selected to sell before any transaction is made. When you are low on gold try selling your high BP monsters and leave the lower level BP monster for sacrificing. Note that sacrificing is only recommended for monster which have rank B+ or higher, the lower rank monsters are for either gold or victims of the sacrifices. Sacrifice rank C, C+, some B and B+ to level up your rank B+ or higher monsters. Achievements *Achievements list Are earned by collecting certain numbers of various types of monsters. The achievement levels can be found in collections or in the help area under achievements. The rewards rise the more levels you accomplish in these achievements which can range from faster energy regeneration or gold per hour to higher exp gain from sacrifices. When you created your account you should have received a number of various types of summons, if you didn't use them, do so now. These will give you an initial group of monsters to use. Once you've summoned all the possible monsters, it's time to put them in a formation for battling. Scroll down to the bottom of the home page and find the formations button. In the beginning auto-arranging your monsters is probably the easiest way to get started, but feel free to experiment with your group. The leader monster has increased stats which should prolong its survival in battles. Now it's time to use your monsters. The first thing you will likely want to do are Quest Areas. Clicking the Latest Quest button will take you to the first mission area. Click on the Latest Quest button to begin. You will advance through the Quest Area and receive a reward. Continue until you've done enough Quest Areas to use all your energy or tire of doing them. After this you'll want to sacrifice your newly found low level monsters, and may want to do a battle. General strategy tips You'll probably receive some My Energy Point Potions and My Battle Point potions as well as regular energy potions(EP) and battle potions(BP). Be cautious in using your "my" potions right away, since your timers will refill both quickly and you're likely to level (and refill both) quite frequently in the early game. '''DO NOT USE EP OR BP UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND THEIR VALUE. When you do start using them pay attention to your experience meter, as it's somewhat of a waste to use a potion when one is only a short way from leveling up. Once you begin receiving A level monsters, try to level them to A+ level before sacrificing too many additional monsters to them, as their level and skills with both be reset to 1 when they are evolved. Once you have more than 4-5 A or A+ level monsters you'll want to start thinking about how to earn Combos and guild achievements with your formation. This is an excellent time to begin trading for monsters you can use. Evolution is generally expensive for newer players, so make sure you want to use the evolved form of the monster as you'll generally not earn a profit on the evolution cost in trading. Almost everyone who plays for a decent amount of time has more than enough A and A+ level monsters.